Hierba Dorada
by LisaClasbenLynn
Summary: Porque las Queen Bee (como Chloe) no nacen, se hacen. Esta es la historia de la joven, millonaria y rubia hija del alcalde de París. Pasado, presente y futuro colisionan. ¿Quién es en verdad Chloé Burgeois? Averígualo en Hierba Dorada. Serie de One-shots. *se aceptan sugerencias y peticiones*
1. Si le digo a mi padre

Disclaimer: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y de Zagtoon Animation. La trama de esta historia si es mía.

* * *

 **Hierba Dorada**

Porque las Queen Bee (como Chloe) no nacen, hacen. Esta es la historia de la joven, millonaria y rubia hija del alcalde de París. Pasado, presente y futuro colisionan. ¿Quién es en verdad Chloé Burgeois? Averígualo en Hierba Dorada. Serie de _One-shots_.

* * *

 **Si le digo a mi padre**

— ¿Quiero helado de chocolate?—grito Chloe.

Su niñera estaba muy sensible en ese momento. No quería soportar los horribles berrinches de una niña rica en esos momentos. La paga era buena, muy buena. Pero, a veces, no valía la pena estar cumpliendo los caprichos de una niña mimada como lo era Chloe. Además, en la televisión pasaban uno de sus programas favoritos y podía disfrutar de una hermosa suite que era donde la niña vivía.

—No hay helado de chocolate—dijo su niñera sentada en el sillón.

—Pero…—Chloe tenía los ojos llorosos. Era una niña pequeña de ocho años que quería llorar al no obtener lo que quería.

—Dije que no—regaño la mujer rechoncha regresando a su sillón—. No querrás que tu padre sepa que te estas portando mal— amenazo moviendo un dedo en el aire antes de regresar su vista a la televisión.

Chloe se sentó en la esquina de la habitación mientras inflaba los cachetes. Estaba roja de la ira ¿por qué no podía tener un simple helado de chocolate? Pero estaba más que resignada. Su niñera, que era todo menos linda, no debía decirle a su padre que se portaba mal. Si lo hacía, no podría ir a jugar con Adrien al siguiente día.

Así que se sentó en su pequeña silla y se abrazó las piernas con fuerza. Quería un abrazo, uno muy fuerte. Pasada una hora de ver lo que su niñera veía en la tele se dio cuenta que una de las mucamas del hotel pasaba por el pasillo. No se sentía muy feliz de estar encerrada, su niñera estaba entretenida así que bajo de la silla y camino de puntillas hasta la puerta.

La mucama ya no estaba en el pasillo, lo que significaba que no la vería salir del cuarto donde supuestamente la cuidaban. Se escurrió de la habitación y comenzó a correr por los pasillos. Se sentía bien poder hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Subió al ascensor, pensando en los muchos y deliciosos sabores de helado que probaría en la cocina del mejor chef de París.

Al chef le caía bien Chloe, era una niña muy bonita aunque un tanto caprichosa. Él era el mejor chef que el restaurante del hotel había tenido, era una persona egocéntrica. Lo sabía y no le importaba, tal vez por eso se llevaba muy bien con la hija de su jefe. Cuando la niña rubia apareció en su cocina con los ojos rojos y los cachetes inflados, supo que algo la había hecho llorar. Era una niña muy llorona.

—Tienes helado de chocolate—no era una pregunta, era una afirmación—. Quiero helado, Frederick.

Frederick, el chef, la observo enojado. Viéndose directamente a los ojos ambos se enfrentaron. Eran tan parecidos que eran amigos, o algo así. Frederick perdió, así que derrotado alzo la vista viendo a sus asistentes. Solo uno de ellos era el menos ocupado, así que chifló para que volteara a verlo. Con un simple gesto él muchacho sirvió una gran copa de helado que paso a Chloe.

— ¿Ya estás contenta niña?—pregunto Frederick con un gruñido.

Chloe sonrió emocionada. El chef era probablemente su único amigo, aparte de Adrien. No era bueno que no se llevara bien con nadie, tenía un carácter muy difícil de tratar. Al final, Chloe dejo la cocina saltando hacia la recepción mientras Frederick seguía con su trabajo. Pensando en cuando y cuanto habían podrido a esa niña quién fuera que la criaba.

Al final, la niña Burgeois estaba tan emocionada que no vio a uno de los empleados caminar a paso rápido por la recepción. El hombre empujo a la niña, sin saber que era la hija del dueño. No tenía tiempo de pensar en eso, era difícil recordar que a un niño no se le pega. El helado se calló al piso y Chloe se enojó.

Sus llantos no se hicieron esperar. Odiaba no obtener lo que quería, sabía que a veces no lo tenía. Pero lo odiaba. Cuando el empleado volteo a ver el escandalo quedo paralizado de ver a la hija del jefe llorando.

—Si mi padre se entera…—susurro entre sollozos la muchachita rubia. Si su padre se enteraba de que estaba llorando en el medio del vestíbulo, la regañaría mucho. Tal vez incluso la castigaría.

Pero tuvo un efecto distinto en el mesero que pasaba por ahí. No quería perder su empleo, no quería que el señor que le cumplía lo que fuera a su hija lo despidiera. Tenía cosas que hacer, muchas cosas que hacer y muchas cuentas que pagar. Así que le entrego otro helado en un segundo, callando a la niña.

Y entonces se dio cuenta. La simple mención de su padre le podía dar todo lo que quisiera. Nunca lo pensó, nunca lo había tomado en consideración. Nunca había creído que el truco que su niñera usaba en ella podía ser usado al revés.

Y entonces, Chloe Burgeois sonrió altanera, llevándose una cuchara de helado a la boca.

* * *

 **Pues, ¿qué puedo decir? Chloe es my Queen, my Waifu! Es mi personaje favorito. Y esta es una serie de One-shots que explican mi versión de todas las cosas pasaron en la vida de Chloe para que se convirtiera en la chica que vemos hoy, y también del como dejo de serlo en el futuro. Es mi historia, so, please respeta mi trabajo. Besos**


	2. Todos me aman

Disclaimer: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y de Zagtoon Animation. La trama de esta historia si es mía.

* * *

 **Hierba Dorada**

Porque las Queen Bee (como Chloe) no nacen, hacen. Esta es la historia de la joven, millonaria y rubia hija del alcalde de París. Pasado, presente y futuro colisionan. ¿Quién es en verdad Chloé Burgeois? Averígualo en Hierba Dorada. Serie de _One-shots_.

* * *

 **Todos me aman**

Chloe no era tonta. Esa era la verdad que la chica y todos lo que la conocían sabían bien y, aun así, ocultaban.

Podía parecer una tonta y sinceramente quería que la gente que la conocía pensara eso. Pero no lo era. Nadie con la capacidad de crear esos planes para desprestigiar a alguien lo podía ser. Pero su inteligencia no solía ayudarle en nada. Sabrina pensaba que si ella se ponía a trabajar, podía lograr mucho. Pero no era ese tipo de persona. Chloe era de un tipo distinto.

Era el tipo de persona que prefiere ignorar que enfrentar.

Sabía que Adrien no gustaba de ella, pero ese era otro tema. Sabía que Marinette tenía mucho talento, por eso prefirió una idea de ella que una propia para el concurso. Sabía que compraba la amistad de Sabrina, pero no le importaba. Aunque, sobre todas las cosas, sabía que a nadie le caía bien. Sabía que los grandes héroes de Paris la protegían por ser la hija del alcalde, pero no era una persona agradable.

Chloe sabía que muchos la odiaban. Sin embargo, no le afectaba. O al menos pretendía que no le afectaba. También tenía corazón, uno muy frágil por cierto. Y a la rubia no le gustaba que se lo rompieran. Esa era la razón por la que tomaba precauciones. Algunas muy ilógicas.

Y por eso Chloe no era tonta.

Notaba las miradas enojadas, las palabras a sus espaldas, los bufidos, las groserías. Las veía, las clasificaba y las desechaba. Recordaba quien lo había dicho, para recordar a quien debía odiar u olvidar. De quien debía mofarse y a quien tenía que ignorar.

Había aprendido que el camino simple era el más cómodo. Al menos así lo era cuando se trataba de conocer a las demás personas. De los que le rodeaban, entonces Chelo prefería creer en lo simple. Solo había dos posibilidades. Porque las dualidades eran más sencillas. Bueno o malo. Triste o feliz. Blanco o negro. Odiar o amar.

Entonces si no la amaban, la odiaban. Y si la odiaban no merecían que Chloe Burgeois se preocupara por ellos. Simplemente los ignoraba, los borraba de su mundo para siempre. Desaparecían para la hija del alcalde. Porque Cloe era ese tipo de persona. Muchos eran los que Chloe ignoraba, pocos los que tenían cavidad en su vida.

Entonces, si su mundo lo componían personas que no la odiaban solo podían ser personas que la amaban. Eso la reconfortaba, saber que el amor no le partiría el corazón. Saber que con su ignorancia del mundo se mantenía cautelosamente feliz.

Sin embargo, en sus noches de insomnio, encerrada en su habitación del hotel que su madre administraba, se preguntaba si había posibilidad de que su vida no fuera tan fácil como ella la planteaba. Tal vez, si dejara la máscara atrás podría ampliar su mundo. Pero, al recordar lo que podía perder. Lo mucho que se le partiría el corazón, terminaba por cerrar los ojos y suspirar...

—Todos me aman, todos me aman—susurraba contra sus sabanas

Y mientras pudiera creer en su propia mentira, su vida tendría algún sentido.

* * *

 **Solo voy a decir, que este capítulo me hizo llorar…**


	3. ¿Por qué haces eso?

Disclaimer: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y de Zagtoon Animation. La trama de esta historia si es mía.

* * *

 **Hierba Dorada**

Porque las Queen Bee (como Chloe) no nacen, hacen. Esta es la historia de la joven, millonaria y rubia hija del alcalde de París. Pasado, presente y futuro colisionan. ¿Quién es en verdad Chloé Burgeois? Averígualo en Hierba Dorada. Serie de _One-shots_.

* * *

 **¿Por qué haces eso?**

—Tienes suerte de que las cosas no se hayan salido de control—los ojos de Adrien nunca habían estado más llenos de ira en su vida.

Chloe entro a su cuarto en el hotel seguida del héroe, que aún estaba en su traje de Chat Noir a pesar de estar en la habitación de la rubia. La hija del alcalde no se inmuto ni un segundo por la presencia del joven convertido en héroe felino. Así como Chat tampoco pareció darle importancia a que solo le quedaba una garra a su transformación.

Chloe se sentó en uno de sus sillones y no tardo nada en sacar su celular. Abrió su bandeja de mensajes para encontrarse con un sin fin de mensajes de Sabrina preguntando donde estaba, si estaba bien y si podía ir a verla. También estaban un par de mensajes de Nath preguntando si le habían hecho algo.

Estaba a punto de contestarle a su mejor amiga cuando el héroe le arrebato el aparato. Chat tomo el teléfono entre sus manos, y con la mirada llena de furia lo apago. Sabrina podría sobrevivir unas horas sin su mejor amiga, o bien podría ir a verla en ese momento.

—Dame mi teléfono —exigió Chloe explotando en cólera —. ¿Quién te crees para hacerme eso?

—Tu mejor amigo, tú casi hermano, el héroe de París —contesto Chat mientras un pitido le quitaba la última garra y lo dejaba con poca energía.

Chloe se levantó con rapidez para encarar al héroe. No estaba nada contenta con los reclamos que le hacia el chico. Por supuesto que sabía había tenido simple suerte.

El villano de turno, un empleado de una tienda con actitud jocosa a quién Chloe había regañado por no darle la bebida correcta, la había secuestrado y llevado de un lado a otro de la ciudad dentro de una caja de cristal que a cada paso se llenaba de agua azucarada. Ladybug y Chat Noir llegaron a salvarla justo a tiempo para que la rubia no se llenara los pulmones de agua. Ladybug estaba sinceramente enojada, tanto que su participación fue un tanto más violenta al vencer al villano.

Terminada su labor, Ladybug se encargó de calmar a los medios que estaban muy atentos a sus pasos. Al fin y al cabo, la hija del alcalde estuvo a poco de morir ese día y los héroes habían tardado más tiempo del promedio en llegar. Chat, por su parte, había tomado a Chloe por la cintura para llevarla a su casa después de que el objeto del Lucky Charm la secara.

—Nada te da derecho a quitarme mis cosas —dijo Chloe.

Un brillo convirtió a Chat Noir en el simple (aunque con mucho dinero) Adrien Agreste. El modelo rubio frunció el ceño y cruzo los brazos con molestia. Plagg, el pequeño kwami de gato, se dejó caer en la cama de la chica hija del alcalde y suspiro. Tenía mucha hambre.

— ¿No puedes pedir servicio a la habitación?—se atrevió a preguntar el kwami.

La mirada de odio intenso que mando al kwami a esconderse detrás de su portador. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido preguntarle algo a la fiera? Plagg no solía temerle a nada –más de mil años conviviendo con gente y con Tikki lo habían vuelto inmune– pero la rubia podía sacar sus peores temores a flote.

Hacía casi un mes de que Chloe descubriera la identidad de ambos héroes. Lo que les había costado convencerla de no decirle a nadie bien podía valer la cordura de ambos. Pero Adrien sabía cómo tratar a la chica, y así tenerla un poco a raya. No es como si ella no se hubiera burlado de Marinette en alguna ocasión –muchas en realidad– pero al menos no eran menciones públicas.

Pero junto a que Chloe descubriera sus identidades, Marinette y Adrien comenzaron a salir. Y al día de hoy no podían tener una cita como personas normales. Un akuma siempre se metía en su camino y la mayoría eran traídos por la hija del alcalde. Ladybug estaba muy enojada, pero Chat Noir/Adrien estaba harto.

— ¿Por qué haces eso?—pregunto enojado—. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer sentir a los demás mal?

Chloe casi se sintió indignada por su pregunta. Casi porque la chica no solía sentir nada que la hiciera ver débil frente a los demás. Lo único que hizo en ese momento fue cruzar los brazos y voltear la cabeza. No sucumbiría a sus reclamos.

—No es de tu incumbencia—contesto para cerrar la boca.

—Se tan bien como tu como es vivir en una familia que te ignora—dijo Adrien—. Se lo que es tener que guardar las apariencias. Se lo que es estar solo…

Pero Adrien no pudo terminar su discurso cuando sintió a la chica acercarse con verdadero odio a verlo. Nunca en todos sus años de extraña amistad había escuchado ni tratado de entender que hacía a la chica alguien no solo tan iracunda, ni tan egocéntrica, ni tan jocosa. Pero ahora que la veía de frente, se preguntaba donde había quedado su amiga.

Chloe lo observo de cerca sin decir nada. ¿En verdad le estaba preguntando eso? ¿En verdad iba a tomar su propia historia de referencia? Él que sabía de sufrir. Era modelo, todos lo amaban. Tenía el corazón de una heroína, del amor de su vida. Tenía poderes y un sequito de personas que harían cualquier cosa por él.

Chloe sabía porque lo hacía. El mundo solo buscaba dañar, ni siquiera la fabulosa heroína de París y su compañero estaban exentos de eso. Podían ser los buenos del cuento, pero dañaban a una persona al hacer lo que hacían. Y Chloe había aprendido a ver solo lo malo del mundo.

No quería que la lastimaran. No quería que la gente se aprovechara de ella. Así que era mejor dar el primer golpe. Nadie se metía con ella si era ruda, quejumbrosa y mala con la gente. Dio la vuelta mientras en su mente trataba de entender porque se sentía así. Era una inútil. No podía tener el corazón de la persona que amaba. Y estaba tan llena de odio hacia el mundo.

No le interesaba el resto del universo. Sabía que mientras ella estuviera bien, todo en su pequeño mundo estaba bien. Por eso era tan egocéntrica. Por eso hacia lo que hacía. Pero Adrien Agreste, la perfección en persona, no podría entenderlo.

No supo en que momento sus mejillas se empaparon de sus lágrimas. Odiaba llorar, su madre solía decir que llorar era para cobardes, para tontos. Que siempre debía de llevar una sonrisa, o una mueca de indiferencia hacia aquellos que era inferiores a ella. Hasta el día de hoy, aunque su madre se hubiese ido, nunca había desobedecido ninguna de sus extrañas reglas. Era todo lo que sabía.

Adrien trato de hacer algo, pero un golpeteo en la puerta de la habitación le dijo que debía irse. Se transformó en Chat Noir, bajo las protestas del kwami, y salió por la ventana. Cuando una muy preocupada Sabrina entro a la habitación y abrazó a una llorosa chica, decidió que era momento de irse. Aunque en su mente aun corría la duda.

— ¿Qué paso Chloe? ¿Porque haces eso?—pregunto al aire mientras corría sobre los tejados en dirección a la panadería Dupain—. ¿Por qué no me quieres decir?

Y así, se dio cuenta que nunca entendería a la que solía ser su mejor amiga.

* * *

 **No es el mejor capítulo del mundo, pero espero que les haya gustado. En fin, el siguiente capítulo va a estar lleno de salseo, espérenlo que llega pronto.**


	4. ¡Te odio!

Disclaimer: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y de Zagtoon Animation. La trama de esta historia si es mía.

* * *

 **Hierba Dorada**

Porque las Queen Bee (como Chloe) no nacen, se hacen. Esta es la historia de la joven, millonaria y rubia hija del alcalde de París. Pasado, presente y futuro colisionan. ¿Quién es en verdad Chloé Burgeois? Averígualo en Hierba Dorada. Serie de _One-shots_.

* * *

 **¡Te odio!**

Todas las mucamas y niñeras que Chloe había tenido desde muy pequeña se habían quejado de algo. Pero todas concordaban en que su madre nunca estaba con ella. Con el tiempo, incluso la pequeña Chloe se dio cuenta que nunca podría contar con dicha mujer.

Hubo una señora, su nombre era Emily. Cuando comenzó a cuidar a Chloe a las dos semanas de edad, la señora ya tenía la experiencia de dos hijos adolescentes. Renuncio no mucho después. No lo soporto. Porque no importaba lo que ella hiciera, Chloe nunca paraba de llorar. No era un llanto común, sabía manejar el llanto de comida o de sueño. Pero no, este llanto era distinto. Era un llanto lleno de tristeza, de desesperanza. La pequeña niña rubia podía pasar horas llorando en silencio en su pequeña cama sin pedir nada.

Emily nunca supo que hacer para calmarla. La abrazo muchas veces, y eso parecía calmarla. Pero al siguiente día la niña lloraba aún más. Como si no quisiera que su niñera se fuera. La mujer no lo soporto. No podía soportar un dolor tan grande en un cuerpo tan pequeño. La bebe rubia no sonreía mucho, le sonreía a Emily en ocasiones, pero muchas veces no lo hacía.

Las mucamas y niñeras que vinieron después de Emily tampoco lograban soportar la desesperanza de la bebe. Chloe acabo muchas veces en el hospital, porque las niñeras tenían miedo de que algo le pasara. Que no tuviera las ganas suficientes de vivir. Que muriera cuando ellas no estuvieran. Pero Chloe sobrevivió sus tormentosos primeros tres años de vida.

—Fue un milagro—dijo la última niñera después de regresar del hospital. Chloe se veía muy pálida esa mañana.

Trato de pasársela a su madre. Pero la mujer solo le señalo un lugar donde dejar a la niña de casi cuatro años. Estaba demasiado ocupada en sus negocios como para cargar a su hija. La niñera solo suspiro, con tanto rechazo ¿quién no quisiera morir? Incluso si estás muy pequeño como para enterarte de la realidad.

La verdad es que la madre de Chloe siempre fue así. Podía llevarla a muchos eventos, podía presumir de lo hermosa que era su hija. Podía presumir de lo talentosa que era su hija con el piano. Lo bien que se le daban los otros idiomas. Podía presumir de los buenos dibujos que Chloe hacía con sus acuarelas. Pero su madre nunca pudo decir cuál era su comida favorita. Nunca pudo decir porque la sopa le causaba nauseas. Nunca pudo decir porque el cocinero del hotel era su mejor amigo y porque su muerte la deprimió tanto cuando sucedió a los nueve años y medio. Nunca pudo decir que las abejas eran su animal favorito.

Nunca pudo decir cuanto la quería. Porque nunca lo supo.

Cuando Chloe tenía once años. Su madre se fue del hotel, de su vida, del país, se marchó un día sin mirar atrás. Antes de que saliera del continente Europeo con rumbo a los Estados Unidos la señora le llamo a su padre. Le grito por teléfono que se iba con alguien a quien amaba más en el mundo y que nunca volvería. Chloe agradeció que al menos hubiera avisado. La verdad, es que estaba muy agradecida con que se hubiera ido.

Pero no lo demostró. Se supone que la madre es la persona que amas más en el mundo ¿cierto? Chloe sabía la respuesta, por eso actuó como actuó. Cuando su padre la abrazo al darle la noticia, Chloe parpadeo muchas veces antes de dejar salir una lagrimas falsas. Pensó en miles de otras cosas tristes para que sus ojos se aguaran y fingiera sentir algo. Pero aquella mujer que se marchó cuando tenía diez años nunca le importo.

¿Porque sería esa señora importante, si Chloe nunca le importo en verdad?

Su padre cambio desde ese día. Chloe era lo único que le quedaba de esa mujer. Durante los primeros días le costó ver a su hija. Tenía la misma nariz, los mismos ojos, el mismo tono de voz que su antigua esposa. Decidió que se desharía de cada recuerdo de la señora en el hotel. Dos meses después de que la señora se marchara, un grupo de personas estaban sacando sus cosas del cuarto.

Chloe llego de la escuela para ver a un par de carpinteros sacando todas las cosas de los cajones. ¿Que iban a hacer con ellas?

— ¿A dónde se llevan las cosas?—pregunto a uno de los trabajadores.

—Su padre nos pidió llevarlo a una bodega—contesto con tono temeroso. La señorita Chloe podía ser muy intimidante. En pocas semanas cumpliría los doce años.

Chloe entro al cuarto, solo para ver a un par de mucamas meter una gran colección de alhajas, pulseras, lentes, entre otras cosas en cajas. Se acercó a ellas y las observo con la mirada enojaba. Lo que esos cajones contenían eran casi millones de euros en mercancía. Su madre era una tonta. ¿Cómo podía una mujer que había abandonado todo ser la misma que le enseño todo lo que sabe sobre el mundo? Puede que la mujer no le importara ni un poquito. Pero sabía muy bien que era quien le había enseñado todo lo que sabía.

Algo en una de las cajas le llamo la atención. Eran unas gafas de marca que su madre nunca se puso porque no combinaban con su ropa. Tonta. Era unas gafas hermosas. Chloe se agacho a la altura de la caja, y metió su mano dentro de ella para sacarlas. Eran gafas de sol, con el armazón blanco y unas diminutas piedras en los costados.

Cuando se levantó y salió de ahí se acercó a uno de los muchos espejos del lugar. Eran su tipo de gafas. Pero su madre le había enseñado a nunca esconderse, las gafas a veces esconden lo que uno siente, todas las cosas que se reflejan en los ojos. Chloe no quería que aquellas bonitas gafas cubrieran sus lindos ojos azules. Así que se las puso de diadema. Nunca se las quitaría, tenían un valor que no lograba determinar.

A partir de ese día, su padre nunca le negó nada. Era algo bueno. Podía tener todo lo que quería. Podía ser como su madre le había dicho que fuera y no luchar por nada. Aunque en realidad no le terminara de convencer las enseñanzas de aquella mujer, lo tomo, se lo compro. Ya estaba muy grande como para quitarla todo lo podrida que estaba. Y eso lo sabía.

Chloe dejo de tocar el piano, que sentido tenia tocar un instrumento que nadie nunca apreciaría, si nunca la apreciaban a ella. Dejo de estudiar idiomas, de hecho casi no recuerda nada de chino ni de alemán o de ruso, mucho menos de español o latín. Se conformaba con su francés. Las acuarelas se acabaron y nunca las volvió a surtir. En algún cajón debe de estar el último trabajo que hizo, eran unas lilas que regalaría a la madre de Adrien. Nunca logro dárselas. Desde entonces solo se concentró en su imagen. Si era lo único que el mundo veía de ella y lo único en lo que se basaban para conocerla, era lo único en lo que se enfocaría.

Pasaría casi una década para que Chloe volviera a ver a su madre. Sabrina y ella estudiaban en la misma universidad en Nueva York. Su padre quería que estudiara en la mejor universidad de relaciones internacionales y Sabrina se fue con ella, aunque la pelirroja estudiara otra cosa totalmente diferente.

Fue una tarde de sábado, cuando ambas chicas compraban ropa en algunas de las famosas tiendas del lugar. Las fotos de Adrien Agreste y su esposa adornaban todo el lugar. La mejor pareja de modas del mundo. Chloe bufó, no los clasificaría como lo mejor de lo mejor, aunque fueran muy buenos.

Chocaron con otra señora en la tienda. Tendría más de cuarenta años y la similitud con una Chloe de casi veintiuno fue muy evidente. Incluso Sabrina se sorprendió. El mundo era tan pequeño que se fueron a encontrar en la misma tienda. Vaya que tenían gustos parecidos.

— ¿Chloe?—pregunto la señora incrédula por el descubrimiento.

— ¿Usted quién es?—pregunto Chloe, esperando que sus ojos le estuvieran jugando una broma.

—Soy Adriana Briand—confeso la mujer con un suspiro.

Chloe se quedó sin aliento. Si, era su madre.

Media hora después, madre e hija estaban en un café. Sabrina se había quedado fuera, Chloe le aseguro no tardaría nada. Aunque Sabrina no entendía. Si ella se reencontrara con su madre después de años no podría dejarla. Pero su madre nunca la abandonaría, no de la forma en como habían abandonado a Chloe.

—Seré rápida—dijo Chloe interrumpiendo a la mujer enfrente de suyo, quien no dejaba de tratar de alagarla. ¿De qué servía eso después de tantos años?

—Dime cariño—la mujer quería recuperar algo que nunca había estado ahí. A su hija.

—Te odio, mama—y con esas palabras, un peso que Chloe no supo cargaba en sus hombros desapareció.

¿Así que era eso? Solo tenía que decirle la verdad para dejar de sentir que su vida no tenía sentido. Para dejar de odiar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. En un segundo, Chloe sintió que el mundo tomaba otro color. Al fin estaba siendo honesta. Por una vez en su vida. Chloe dejo a la mujer inmóvil en ese lugar. La señora no sabía que decir o hacer, aquello la superaba. Nunca creyó que su propia hija podría odiarla. Aunque no la culpaba, no podía, porque ella también se odiaba un poco.

Chloe salió del café con una sonrisa renovaba. Su mejor amiga no supo que era lo que la hacía verse distinta. Su sonrisa era radiante y sincera, sus ojos eran amorosos como si la vida de repente le sonriera y cuando le pidió irse de ahí, Sabrina pudo sentir perfectamente todo el amor que ella había guardado en su corazón toda su vida, superado por el odio hacia esa señora. La vida de Chloe cambio desde ese día, y podía decir cada una de las cosas que al fin pudo hacer (como estar con esa persona amaba que rechazo por no querer lastimarla), pero esa es una historia para otra ocasión.

* * *

 **Siempre que pienso en como sería la madre de Chloe tengo ideas muy raras. Por una parte, creo que hay muchas formas en como la falta de su madre afecto a la chica, aquí trato una de esas, en "La Princesa y el Artista" trato otra y en "Días Lluviosas" la ultima de mis teorías. Aunque en realidad hay muchas combinaciones con sobre esto que explicarían como se comporta mi Queen favorita. En fin, espero que les haya gustado y que me digan que les pareció. Muchos me han dicho que el capítulo duele, ¿ustedes qué dicen? ¡Besos!**


	5. Adrien Agreste

Disclaimer: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y de Zagtoon Animation. La trama de esta historia si es mía.

* * *

 **Hierba Dorada**

Porque las Queen Bee (como Chloe) no nacen, se hacen. Esta es la historia de la joven, millonaria y rubia hija del alcalde de París. Pasado, presente y futuro colisionan. ¿Quién es en verdad Chloé Burgeois? Averígualo en Hierba Dorada. Serie de _One-shots_.

* * *

 **Adrien Agreste**

A Chloe no le gustaba acompañar a su mama a las reuniones de trabajo. Eran aburridas, no habían caricaturas, no habían niños, no había helado, no había nada con que divertirse. Por eso no le gustaba que su madre la llevara a cualquier lugar. Además, tenía siete años, que podía hacer ella en reuniones de trabajo.

Pero ese día fue distinto. No salieron de la ciudad, no volaron, no había grandes edificios. Era una mansión ahí mismo en París a la que llegaron con la ayuda de un taxi. La residencia era de la familia Agreste. Lo único que Chloe sabía de ellos era que la moda era su negocio. Pero eso no impidió que admirara la majestuosidad de ese lugar. Ni su habitación en el hotel era tan grande.

Apenas entraron, la familia Agreste los esperaba al pie de las escaleras. Y los ojos con los que el hijo de los Agreste la miro, la hizo sentir muy especial. Chloe no tenía amigos. A sus padres no les importaba. De hecho, por su madre era mejor que no tuviera amigos que la distrajeran. Su padre era más cuidadoso, él si buscaba que su hija se llevará bien con sus compañeros de la escuela. Cosa a la que Chloe había renunciado hacía casi un año.

Su madre le dijo que se portará bien mientras hacían negocios. Y así los adultos se metieron en el estudio que estaba en la mansión de la familia Agreste. Chloe observó al niño frente a ella. No parecía muy sociable, de hecho era tímido. La secretaria de Gabriel Agreste llevó a ambos niños a una pequeña sala donde tenían que quedarse.

— ¿Te gusta estar aquí? —pregunto Chloe al ver la gran cantidad de libros que había en ese lugar.

Chloe no era fan de los libros. Ni de estudiar, ni de hacer tarea. Pero algo de ese lugar le hacía querer quedarse pero al mismo tiempo salir corriendo. ¿Al menos tendría libros para dibujar y colorear? No lo sabía, pero mientras más tiempo pasará en esa especie de biblioteca más frustrada se sentía. Pasaron más de treinta minutos hasta que un hombre entro por la puerta y los llamo a sentarse en unas mesas largas del lugar.

— ¿Quién es él? — pregunto Chloe un poco intimidada.

—Es mi profesor de Chino — la pequeña niña rubia hizo una mueca. No creía que tomar clases en casa fuese algo lindo.

— ¿Tomas clases en casa los sábados? — vocifero Chloe en voz alta. Los sábados no son días para tomar clases.

—Silencio jovencita —siseo el profesor —la lección va a comenzar.

Chloe suspiro. Y recostó su cabeza en la mesa con aburrimiento. Suspiro. Era por eso que no le gustaba ir a las reuniones de trabajo de su madre. Incluso con un niño ahí, se aburría mucho. ¿Porque el hijo de los Agreste tenía que ser tan aburrido? Ella estaba muy aburrida.

Y, al parecer, a Adrien Agreste tampoco le hacía mucha gracia estar estudiando en esa bonita tarde de sábado. Chloe lo pensó un momento, afuera había visto unos árboles y unas bonitas flores. Prefería correr en el pasto que estudiar en ese lugar tan insípido.

Se había decidido. Sin que el profesor de chino se diera cuenta, la niña Burgeois se metió debajo de la mesa. Gateo hasta el lugar donde Adrien estaba.

—Adrien —le llamo —. ¡Adrien!

El chico la miro un segundo extrañado. Estaba tan acostumbrado a tomar clases completamente solo, que era raro tener una distracción. Sin embargo, Chloe era la mejor distracción que pudo haber tenido ese día. Lo cuál fue extraño, aunque él no lo sabía.

— ¿Qué sucede?—pregunto en un susurro.

— ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?—Pregunto la niña rubia.

—No creo que... —pero Adrien no termino de hablar cuando la niña tomo su mano y lo llevo afuera de la habitación.

Caminaron por el pasillo de puntillas. Y aunque la adrenalina que ambos sentían por romper las reglas en ese momento, nada podía quitarles la felicidad. No había libros que estudiar, ni extraños símbolos que Chloe no entendía y que Adrien comenzaba a encontrar aburridos después de tres años de estudiarlos.

A sus siete años, Adrien no había tenido nunca un solo amigo, ni había roto una sola regla de la casa. Más que nada porque siempre había un profesor, secretario o secretaria, incluso un empleado de la mansión que lo vigilaba. Por eso, aquello era más emocionante.

Chloe siempre rompía las reglas del hotel. Era una niña muy inquieta y casi nunca la dejaban salir de su cuarto donde su niñera la cuidaba todos los días. Pero eso no impedía que en ocasiones, saliera de su habitación a jugar en algún lugar. Aunque eso siempre le trajera castigos por su mal comportamiento.

— ¿Alguna vez has subido a un árbol?—pregunto Chloe. Ella era una señorita, así que su madre nunca la dejo hacerlo.

—No, nunca—susurro en respuesta él.

Mientras ambos bajaban las escaleras hasta la puerta principal de la mansión, el sonido de unos tacones llamo su atención. Natalie, la secretaria de Gabriel Agreste salía de la sala de juntas rumbo a la oficina de su jefe. Probablemente a traer algunas cosas que necesitaba. Ambos niños se quedaron callados durante un momento hasta que la secretaria salió de su vista.

Salieron de la mansión y la luz del sol pareció ensordecer los sentidos de Adrien quien se quedó un segundo de pie frente a la mansión. Era la primera vez que salía de su casa sin la supervisión de alguno de sus padres. No entendía el concepto de libertad, pero fuese lo que fuese en ese momento lo era.

Su nueva amiga estaba donde los arbustos. Feliz de poder jugar y ser un simple niño, Adrien bajo la escalera y la siguió hacia el costado de la mansión. Su nueva amiga, ahora mismo estaba por subir a uno de los muchos y dispersos árboles que tenían en la mansión. Adrien la vio subir y movido por su propia curiosidad la siguió.

—Necesito que me prometas algo—le llamo Chloe estando agarrada de una de las ramas mientras se sentaba en otra pequeña estructura.

— ¿Qué cosa?—pregunto Adrien un par de ramas debajo de ella.

—Promete que vas a ser mi amigo—Chloe ya estaba harta de estar sola, y sabía que a su madre le encantaría que fuera amiga de Adrien Agreste.

Y Adrien nunca había tenido un amigo. Nunca alguien que le había pedido ser su amigo. De hecho, su único contacto con el mundo exterior eran sus padres y solo en pocas ocasiones. Observo a la niña frente a él, era enérgica, era linda, era diferente a todo lo que a sus siete años de edad había visto. Y le agrado. Así que asintió a su nueva amiga.

—Genial—dijo la niña—yo soy la princesa y tú el caballero ¿sí?

Y sin más, dos niños que hasta ese momento nunca se habían conocido, se volvieron los mejores amigos. Pero su amistad no los prepararía para lo mucho que su vida cambiaría en los próximos años. Aunque se separaran nadie les quitaría aquel día y aquellos juegos que jugaron.

* * *

 **Esta es mi versión de como se conocieron Chloe y Adrien... ¿a qué son lindos? Como amigos -no me lancen arena- ¡Besos!**


	6. El retrato

Disclaimer: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y de Zagtoon Animation. La trama de esta historia si es mía.

* * *

 **Hierba Dorada**

Porque las Queen Bee (como Chloe) no nacen, se hacen. Esta es la historia de la joven, millonaria y rubia hija del alcalde de París. Pasado, presente y futuro colisionan. ¿Quién es en verdad Chloé Burgeois? Averígualo en Hierba Dorada. Serie de _One-shots_.

* * *

 **El retrato**

Nathanaël dejó caer el pincel en su recipiente apenas la escucho hablar. Si la paleta de oleos no estuviera ya encima de un mostrador, probablemente hubiera perdido varios euros en mercancía. Aunque, con franqueza, en ese momento no le importaba. Giró su cuerpo, esperando recibir más información o una pequeña risa que le dijera aquello era una broma. Pero en su vida había visto a Chloe más seria.

Tomo a la chica por sus delicados hombros, sorprendiéndose en el proceso que no se quejara de que arrugaba su ropa de marca. La diferencia de altura, a la que Chloe había tardado en acostumbrarse, le resulto extremadamente enervante al artista. Nath había dejado de tener un cuerpo menudo cuando alcanzó los dieciocho años. No era la clase de cuerpo que traían los modelos, no se parecía ni un poco a Adrien Agreste.

Pero Nathanaël no lo necesitaba. Su complexión física era mucho más tierna y madura. Una combinación más que rara, pero que encajaba con la personalidad sensible del joven artista de diecinueve años. Por su parte, Chloe no había cambiado un ápice. Claro que era más alta y su cabello era más largo, su cuerpo aún era un reloj de arena. Su actitud hacia el mundo tampoco había cambiado.

— ¿Que dijiste? —pregunto Nathanaël estupefacto.

— ¡Ash! —Se quejó la chica apartando un poco a Nathanaël para cruzar los brazos—. Dije que me voy a ir. Mañana sale mi avión.

Nathanäel sabía que se estaba arriesgando a decir lo que iba a decir. Pero después de tres años de una relación intermitente, el chico había aprendido a leer pequeñas señales en su tan-llamada-novia. Y lo que la experiencia le decía, es que debía hacer algo rápido.

—No puedes venir a decir algo así de calmada—contesto con un deje de regaño en su voz.

—No me vas a decir que puedo o no puedo hacer—Chloe dio la vuelta, dispuesta a salir lo más rápido posible.

La verdad es que le estaba costando mucho dar la noticia. El plan original era enviarle un mensaje cuando estaba a punto de abordar el avión. Pero Sabrina la había convencido de que Nath no se lo tomaría muy bien. Chloe era el tipo de persona que prefería llevarse todo lo que tenía con ella. El mundo debería girar en torno a ella. Aunque, después de un sinfín de regaños y metidas de pata, había aprendido que para su desgracias -y para fortuna de otros- el mundo no giraba a su alrededor.

Así que no se había molestado en preguntarle a Nathanaël si quería ir con ella a estudiar a Estados Unidos. No lo haría. Su vida estaba en París, además de que estaba comenzando a estudiar en la escuela de Bellas Artes. Sabrina había sido fácil de convencer. Así que era un hecho que su mejor amiga la acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo si se lo pidiera. Pero Nath siempre sería un cuento distinto.

Tomo su bolsa y se dirigió a la puerta, rezando porque Nathanaël no tuviese la suficiente fuerza para detenerla. Pero no logro dejar el estudio que curiosamente ella había elegido, una de las pocas cosas que su intermitente novio le había dado el placer de escoger. El tiempo con Chloe habían moldeado la asertividad de Nath. Ahora tenía más confianza en sí mismo, aunque a veces no fuese la suficiente como para no comprarle a la rubia hija del alcalde unos zapatos.

—No te vas a ir—dijo con fuerza—. No hasta que hayamos hablado.

Chloe volteo la mirada. Estaba decidida a ignorarlo hasta que la dejara ir. Pero el chico solo cerró la puerta y volteo a encararla. ¡Demonios!

— ¿De qué tendríamos que hablar?— contesto altanera Chloe.

—Tal vez de como vamos a funcionar contigo en otro continente— Nathanaël necesitaba saber eso sobre todo lo demás, de cualquier manera si lograba que hablara le soltaría la sopa después de un rato. Pero ese era el tema en el que Chloe había intentado no pensar.

Pero Chloe sabía la respuesta desde el momento en que su padre le informo que la mandaría fuera del país para estudiar su carrera universitaria. Usualmente, Chloe era capaz de tomar lo que le decía su padre sin ninguna objeción, a menos que interviniera en sus planes o no le ofreciera algo a cambio. Pero en este tema no había habido opción y Chloe que no sabía vivir sin el dinero de su padre no se pudo negar ante la alternativa.

¡Dios! Por eso es que quería hacer eso desde el aeropuerto al siguiente día. Desde la comodidad de la pantalla de su celular. Para tener unas diez horas de viaje y recuperarse del dolor. Ahora no había alternativa, lo iba a decir frente a frente. Y sabía que si las cosas salían como ella pensaba que iban a salir. Bueno, solo digamos que Chloe conocía lo suficiente su ego, como para saber que solo Nath podía dañarlo.

—Creí que era muy obvio—dijo Chloe cruzando los brazos y con un tono inquietante.

—Bueno, no lo es—reclamo Nath—. ¿Qué pensabas hacer con nuestra relación?

Cuando Chloe volteo los ojos, Nath supo cuál era su plan. No lo iba a permitir, no sin luchar antes. La abrazo por la espalda y pudo sentirla enojada entre sus brazos. Nath no dijo nada, no se movió ni un centímetro hasta que la rubia se relajó al contacto de sus cuerpos. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que sus defensas eran casi nulas, y que en cualquier momento empezaría a hablar. Pero su propia impaciencia no le dejo esperar.

—Fuiste tú—susurro contra su oído—. Tú dijiste que podríamos funcionar siempre.

—Supongo que me equivoque—admitió Chloe con las lágrimas casi saliéndose de sus ojos.

Odiaba ser la débil. Odiaba ser así. Odiaba perder su única oportunidad de que alguien la amara. Pero sobre todo odiaba partirle el corazón a la única que persona que la conocía. Si esa iba a ser su última vez juntos, no iba a desperdiciarla. Se volteo, aun entre sus brazos y deposito un suave beso en los labios del chico. Quería sentir que se llevaba un buen recuerdo de ese lugar.

Nathanaël correspondió el beso con la misma sensación de que estaba acabando algo que no quería terminara. La tomo con fuerza de la cintura y la acerco hasta que no pudo hacerlo más. Chloe llevaba el ritmo del beso y Nath no le importo. Al fin y al cabo así solía ser su relación. Era lento, suave y melancólico, muy distinto de los besos ansiosos y apasionados que solía dar la rubia.

En pocos minutos, Chloe lo había guiado al pequeño sofá que Nath tenía en su estudio. Chloe se lo había regalado y Nath no había podido evitar que dos gorilas lo dejaran en la sala principal del estudio que habia conseguido rentar con mucho esfuerzo. Al final la prima sofá le había sido de mucho ayuda durante los últimos seis meses. Ella encima de él, ambos conteniéndose de no salirse de sus cabales en ese momento. Nathanaël solo le siguió el ritmo tranquilo con su cabeza dándole vueltas al asunto.

¡Demonios! Nunca creyó que su relación fuese sana en algún sentido. Chloe era la persona mas posesiva y manipuladora que había conocido, pero cuando la conoció entendió porque y, bueno, solo bastaba con verlos para saber que Nath le había encontrado el punto exacto de equilibrio. Por su parte, Nath era demasiado perceptivo como para ser bueno. Hubo un tiempo, al inicio de su relación que Chloe no podía guardar un secreto sin que Nath se enterrara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Era desesperante.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando empezamos con esta locura?—pregunto Chloe recargando su frente contra la de él.

—Cómo olvidarlo—dijo él abrazándola, haciendo que ella recargara su cabeza en su hombro—. Decían que no íbamos a funcionar.

Pero de alguna forma lo habían hecho funcionar. Más tiempo de lo que Marinette y Adrien habían apostado. De hecho, más tiempo de lo que cualquiera de sus compañeros les había pronosticado. Nath aun recordaba a Juleka y Rose tratando de disuadirlo de darle una carta de San Valentín a la rubia. Incluso había traído a Kim para que lo convenciera de que era mala idea.

Y lo único que habían hecho era que el pelirrojo esperara a Chloe después de su clase de yoga en la puerta del hotel. Chloe lo recibió con una broma sobre el pésimo estilo para vestir que tenía y preguntándose donde estaba su mejor amiga – a la que Nath había convencido de dejarlos solos – antes de que Nath la callara de una manera que cualquier persona que no fuera Chloe hubiera considerado grosera.

— ¿Quién lo hizo?—pregunto la chica intrigada pero solo confundiéndolo a él—. ¿Quién de los dos logró que llegáramos tan lejos?

—Me gusta pensar que fuimos ambos—contesto Nath seguro de su respuesta.

— ¡No!—contesto ella—. Fuiste tú.

Nath la abrazo con más fuerza. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de la Chloe que tenía entre sus brazos era muy distinta a la chica con la que había compartido tanto por tres años? La alejo un poco y se levantó del sillón sin soltar su mano. La llevo hasta una pared donde había varios dibujos en un archivero abierto. Saco uno, en el que había trabajado en sus tiempos libres y se lo entregó a la chica.

En la imagen estaba una chica de coleta alta rubia, sentada frente a la fuente de agua de su parque favorito. Su mirada melancólica se dirigía al cielo, donde las nubes difuminadas formaban figuras amorfas. Sin duda, Chloe pudo reconocer el retrato hecho de memoria de una de sus más especiales citas - que había terminado con ambos en la cama de la habitación 356 del Grand Hotel-.

—Mi cadera no es tan ancha —dijo la chica revisando el dibujo.

— ¿Quien conoce tu cuerpo mejor que yo?—pregunto Nathanaël abrazándola por la espalda.

— ¡Eh! Pues yo—dijo Chloe sonriendo picará.

—Vamos a averiguarlo—sugirió él.

La tomo por la cintura alzando en el aire y creando un ambiente divertido. El tipo de ambiente que siempre tenían estando juntos, sin interrupciones, sin personas criticando, sin gente hablando de lo mala que era Chloe o de lo estúpido que era Nathanaël al quererla. Chloe enredo sus piernas en su cintura, y sintiendo el calor subiendo, el retrato sin terminar acabo en el suelo y ellos sobre su querida prima sofá. Sin duda, recordarían esa despedida toda su vida.

Al siguiente día, Chloe espero hasta el último segundo para subir el avión, esperando que el artista viniera a despedirla. No lo hizo, en cambio, Nathanaël trataba de mantener su cordura y buen juicio terminando aquel retrato.

Paso un mes con Chloe y Sabrina viviendo en el mismo apartamento en el este de Nueva York en su distrito de Manhattan, cuando llego su primer paquete. Incrustado en un cuadro con diseño de panal, decorado con pequeña pedrería roja, detrás de un cristal bastante grueso estaba su retrato pintado con oleos.

Chloe sonrió leyendo la carta que la acompaña y no dudo en colgarla sobre una encimera. Ahí, sería lo primero que ver al entrar al lugar. Lo observo interesada y analítica, dejándose llevar por la sensación que le daba la pintura.

—Mi cadera no es tan ancha—comento al aire— ¿o sí?

Detrás de ella, Sabrina sonrió. Y al otro lado del mundo, un pelirrojo arista suspiro al recordar a su, por el momento, ex novia. Estaba desesperado por verla de nuevo.

* * *

 **¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Pero, es que me encanta está pareja y no pude evitar ponerlo. Es que... son re bonitos juntos. Ok, basta de fangirleo, les voy a dejar otro capítulo en unas horas. ¡Besos!**


	7. Superhéroe

Disclaimer: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y de Zagtoon Animation. La trama de esta historia si es mía.

* * *

 **Hierba Dorada**

Porque las Queen Bee (como Chloe) no nacen, se hacen. Esta es la historia de la joven, millonaria y rubia hija del alcalde de París. Pasado, presente y futuro colisionan. ¿Quién es en verdad Chloé Burgeois? Averígualo en Hierba Dorada. Serie de _One-shots_.

* * *

 **Superhéroe**

A Sabrina, casi nada de lo que su mejor amiga hiciera le molestaba. Y vaya que había muchas cosas que Chloe pudiera hacer para enojarla. Sabrina simplemente no podía enojarse con su mejor amiga. Tal vez porque, aún en sus más fuertes peleas, siempre salían con su amistad totalmente intacta.

Podía llevarla de tienda en tienda por horas y Sabrina no se quejaría.

Podía Chloe preocuparse por Sabrina y llevarla a un caro restaurante y, aunque la chica no pudiera comer más de un plato, Sabrina no se negaría.

Podía humillar a sus compañeros de salón (incluyendo al chico que le gustaba) y Sabrina solo le sonreiría con malicia.

Podía escucharla hablar por horas sobre temas que para la pelirroja no tenían importancia. Pero ella de cualquier forma escucharía.

Podía traerla como su asistente personal, y la chica solo le sonreiría.

Porque la verdad es que siempre que Chloe tuviera una sonrisa, no había problema en meterse dentro de un apretado traje látex y fingir ser el héroe gatuno. La gente nunca entendería lo que se hace por una amistad tan vieja y fuerte como la de ellas; simplemente porque nadie entendía su amistad. Y por Chloe y Sabrina aquello estaba bien.

Pero de todas las cosas que Chloe hacia y que podrían molestarla, solo una lo hacía. Su 'amistad' con Ladybug. Porque Sabrina podía entender porque la quería tanto, podía entender que Ladybug y Chat Noir fueran personas a las cuales admirar. Incluso se sentía en deuda con ellos por las muchas veces que salvaron a Chloe de alguno de los villanos. Pero cada vez que Chloe abrazaba a la heroína, algo en el interior de Sabrina hervía.

Si la pelirroja tuviera que definirlo, diría que se trataba de unas inmensas ganas de gritar. La chica no se consideraba a sí misma una persona celosa, su mejor amiga tuvo muchas personas importantes en su vida y mientras más personas conocieran a la verdadera Chloe, Sabrina se sentía más feliz. Pero había una importante diferencia entre aquellos que Chloe dejaba entrar en su vida y Ladybug. Y es que por muy superhéroe que fuera, para la pelirroja no había acumulado méritos para comprender a su amiga.

Porque entender a la hija del alcalde era meterse en saco de once varas. Era quedarse quieto debajo de un piano y esperar que no te cayera encima. Debía aceptar que su mejor amiga tenía algo de tóxica. Estar junto a Chloe podía romperte en mil y un pedazos, porque Chloe en si misma era un rompecabezas mal armado. Y Sabrina había tomado la misión de acomodarlo.

No era un trabajo sencillo. Requería de mucha paciencia y amor. Cada vez que pensaba había logrado sacar algo de la joven sin maquillaje y rota que había en su interior para curarlo, surgía algo que le recordaba no era así. Un viejo recuerdo de su madre, alguna conversación que no debió haber escuchado, aquel sentimiento totalmente escondido en su subconsciente. Y Sabrina comenzaba de nuevo.

Ni Ladybug ni Chat Noir entenderían alguna vez lo que significaba hacer ese trabajo. Para ellos, Chloe solo era una chica cualquiera, solo era la caprichosa hija del alcalde, o al menos eso pensaba Sabrina (claro que ella no sabía las identidades de los héroes). Por eso le molestaba mucho cuando Chloe hacia méritos por hacerse llamar la mejor amiga de Ladybug.

Aunque, también podría ser impotencia. Ella no tenía los asombrosos poderes de creación y destrucción de los héroes de Paris. Solo era una humana común y corriente.

Tan inmiscuida estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto su celular vibrar. Cuando lo tomó, pudo ver el nombre de su mejor amiga en la pantalla. Y en ese momento, recordó que podía no tener esos súper poderes, pero su simple presencia era maravillosa para su mejor amiga.

Solo necesitaba ser ella, para ayudar a quien más quería en el mundo. Así que, a su manera, Sabrina también era una supe heroína. Y con ese reconfortante pensamiento en mente se dispuso a componer el gran rompecabezas que era su mejor amiga.

* * *

 **Pues, que les diré, siempre he amado la amistad de estas dos. Si, creo que en cuanto a amistad prefiero a Sabrina y Chloe que a Alya y Marinette. Creo que es porque mis amistades usualmente se parecen más a la de Sabrina y Chloe, aunque usualmente nos turnamos siendo cada una de las dos... es raro.**


End file.
